Lake Diablo
by Megs246
Summary: There is a first time for everything. Continued adventured of Jilly Winchester as she and her brothers and father visit a haunted amusement park. warning-Will contain spanking-don't like, don't read


Since I have writers block and am stuck with my other stories this is just a stupid one shot which continues Jilly, little sister of the Winchesters. Based on a totally true incident except the parents ignored the tantrum. Somehow I can't picture john Winchester just letting it go.

It was Friday afternoon. The 3 Winchester children had just gotten home and were excited about the upcoming long weekend for Memorial Day.

John was on the phone when they got home. "Ok we will check it out".

Sam put on a bitch face "great might as well pack up here we go again. God forbid we finish the last 12 days of school in the same place."

Jilly who had only been with her father and brothers for a few months had yet to experience the whole pack up and move experience. Thus far they had stayed in the same spot since she had come to live with them.

Dean smacked his brother on the back of his head "bitch"

Sam scowled back "Jerk"

John snapped his phone shut and decided to head off the arguments before things got out of hand. He could see Sam was about 2 minutes from a sullen tantrum.

"Knock it off you two." Growled John at his two boys

Sam took that opportunity to start in about how unfair his life is. "12 fuc….."

The rant stopped as john who had heard enough applied a hard swat to Sam's backside "unless you want more than a warning swat you won't finish that sentence"

Jilly moved a little closer to Dean, this was the first time since she had been with her dad and brothers that she had seen her dad swat anyone.

Dean going into big brother protective mode put his arm around his sister.

"Now if you 3 would listen to me, we are not packing up to leave, you will finish out the school year right here, but we are going to go on a little trip for the weekend to Lake Diablo. It is an amusement park about 4 hours from here. That was Caleb who is friends with the owner. There seems to be some ghost activity and we are going to go check it out."

"Now you 3 have 15 minutes to pack and be in the car, we leave tonight"

The three ran upstairs to throw clothes into their respective duffles.

While they were packing Sam noticed Jilly kept looking at him. "All right what's up little sister-you keep looking at me. Is my shirt on backwards, is my fly open? WHAT?".

Jilly moved closer to her brother "Sam…. Are you okay?"

Sam was confused at first. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well dad um….he smacked you"

Dean began to chuckle "That baby sister was a mere love tap. Believe me usually when Sam won't stop being a bitch and dad has had enough he can hand out an ass kicking of epic proportions".

Jilly looked horrified

Sam put his arm on the top of her head, he kind of used her head as an arm rest, but in Sam's weird way it was a sign of affection towards his baby sister. "Dean don't scare her you dumbass. Jilly look dad can be a total hardass but he is never mean."

Dean winked "trust me I can honestly say Sam has never gotten an ass kicking he didn't deserve"

Sam pushed Dean hard "Ha ha same can be said for you…."

John bellowed up the stairs "Hustle you 3"

As the three made their way down the stairs Sam and Dean were having their usual

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Dean rode shotgun in the front while Sam and Jilly were in the back. Sam had his nose buried in a book and was using a flashlight to read. Jilly had fallen asleep and was using Sam as a pillow.

It was about 12am by the time they arrived at the motel they would be staying at.

John carried in his youngest and took off her sneakers before putting her into bed.

After the bags were unpacked and cots set up John went over the information he had gotten so far.

Lake Diablo was an amusement park built around a small lake. It was built in 1930 and had been updated and expanded. It was home to the oldest and fastest wooden roller coaster which was built into the landscape. In 1980 a water park opened. In 1998 a boy drowned in the water park and later that same summer there was a freak accident on one of the rides.

All had been quiet until recently. Recently construction began on a new section of Water Park and once construction started strange things began happening at the park. Rides would stop in the middle and leave passengers stranded; rides would turn on even when powered off. So far no one had been hurt but people were starting to talk and visitors were becoming less and less.

John let the kids sleep in until 8 since it had been a late night for everyone.

Once everyone was up and dressed they headed to a local restaurant for breakfast. Over breakfast john made it clear that today was simply to gain intell. They must always stay together, no one was to go anywhere in the park alone. Since the waterpark seemed to be the source of the trouble the waterpark was off limits. Anyone caught breaking the rules would not enjoy sitting for the 4 hour ride home on Sunday.

Once they got to Lake Diablo John and the kids met with Mr. Branford who now owned the park. He filled them in with any information he had and was happy to answer any questions they had.

John decided the best way to see what was going on was to ride some of the rides.

It was decided that they would ride in groups of 2 or 4 if the ride could accommodate 4. Otherwise it was Sam and Dean together and John and Jilly. All had gone well for the first section of the park. Nothing hinkey happened. By the time they had gotten midway through the park it was late afternoon. It was a hot day and the kids would have liked nothing better than to play in the waterpark but John was adamant that was not an option. They had gotten to "boulder crusher" the oldest wooden roller coaster. They were in the long winding line. Jilly was hot and tired and sick of her father dictating. From where they were in line she had an awesome view of the waterpark and she could see all the other park guests having fun.

"Daddddddd it isn't fair. Nothing bad has happened since before I was born. Everyone else is in the waterpark. Why can't we?"

John quirked an eyebrow "We have already gone over this and I am not discussing it with you again. Now drop it"

Sam and Dean recognized their fathers tone for the warning that it was, but Jilly was new to the Winchester bunch and had never experienced anything more than a strong scolding from her father yet.

Jilly was starting to feel downright pissy. "I want to ride with Dean then. You ride with Sam and I ride with Dean."

John who wasn't known for his patience especially when it came to questioning his orders was trying to cut the newest member of their family a break. Because by now with Sam or Dean he would have been grumbling out warnings of a grade A walloping if they didn't cease. "We have been over this too Jillian (uh oh full first name….ding ding ding should have sent off warning bells). Dean and Sam have had more training then you and are better able to take care of themselves should trouble arise. I feel better having you with me so I can protect you."

"I just want to ride with Dean. You ride with Sam. Dean can protect me".

"Enough Jillian Marie Winchester. Anymore whining and you and I will be taking a trip to the bathroom".

Jilly was momentarily confused "I don't need to use the bathroom".

Dean nudged his sister and then leaned over into her ear. "Dad means he will take you in the bathroom and spank your butt".

It must have been the heat that short circuited her brain because after hearing that Jilly was beyond mad that her father would dare threaten her with a spanking.

What could only be described as a train wreck happening in slow motion. Both boys watched in horror as their little sister reared back her leg and dared to kick John Winchester in the shin.

Sam and Dean just stood there dumbstruck. Never in their entire lives would they have dared to kick John Winchester-that was suicidal.

John stood with his mouth gaping opening needing a minute to comprehend the fact that a child, one of his own no less, had dared to kick him.

Jilly stood there in shock not believing that she had really just kicked her father. She had a sinking feeling she might just experience her first Winchester ass kicking.

Jilly tried to hide behind Dean but John was faster. He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her through the zig zagging line toward the exit.

Sam and Dean followed their father and sister trying to talk their dad down.

John turned to both boys after they had made it to the exit. "Not a word, either of you. In fact you two sit your butts on the bench and don't move. Your sister and I are going to visit the family restroom over there."

Dean who was always the protector tried once more "Dad…"

John turned on his oldest "Unless you want to join us in the family bathroom sit your butt down NOW".

Dean could be dumb sometimes but he was stupid. He knew when to sit down and shut up and now was one of those times.

John dragged his daughter to the family bathroom and locked the door.

It was then that Jilly realized she was in a whole heap of trouble.

She started crying "Please daddy. I'm sorry I kicked you. I will never do it again."

"Your damn right you won't. You don't kick anyone for that matter. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it no questions asked. What we do is dangerous and following orders without question may save your life someday. And you certainly don't have a tantrum and you sure as hell don't kick me."

Jilly had tears running down her cheeks already. She had never seen her dad this mad and especially not at her.

"I'm sorry daddy."

John softened a little at the pitiful sight of his baby girl.

"I know you are sorry jellybean but I won't let behavior like that go. I'm sorry but you are getting spanked."

"But I don't wanna get spanked"

John held back a grin "Yeah that is kinda the point. I love you but I won't let you act like a spoiled brat, now you are only dragging this out for yourself."

John sat down on the plastic chair that was in the corner by the sink. "Come here Jilly".

Jilly put her hands over her butt and sat down on the floor "No"

John couldn't help but think that she had Sam's stubbornness. Figures she couldn't be like Dean and just accept his fate for screwing up. Nope she had to be a fighter like Sam.

"You do know young lady that you are just making this worse for yourself. If I have to come get you, you will get 5 extra."

Jilly slowly stood up while still keeping her hands over her butt. "But I don't want you to spank me"

"Good so maybe after today you will think twice before having a tantrum."

John finally reached out and grabbed his daughter and flipped her over his knees. He easily moved her hands out of the way and began raining down smack after smack.

After about 20 good swats Jilly was crying her eyes out cursing the day she ever heard of Lake Diablo.

Finally the spanking stopped and john rubbed her back until she had calmed down some.

Jilly was still sniffling when John picked her up and sat her on his lap and snuggled her close.

She wanted to be mad at him and push him away. After all he was the reason her butt felt like it had been lit on fire, but she couldn't help feel comforted by the closeness.

John used his thumb to wipe away the rest of the tears and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Jillybean. I know you may not think I do right now, but I love you and I want to keep you safe."

"Love you too dad"

"Come on let's go before your brothers think I have killed you"

When Jilly got up she tried to rub her butt, but it didn't really take the sting out.

When they emerged from the bathroom both Dean and Sam pounced on their baby sister.

"Are you okay kiddo?"

She looked up at both her brothers "I'll live, but I don't want to ride anymore rides today"

It was getting late. "How about we grab some hotdogs and eat in the picnic area, then let's head back to the motel".

John and the kids ate and then headed back to the motel.

Jilly was lying on her bed on her stomach when Dean jumped onto the bed next to her and lightly smacked her butt.

"Ow, your jerk"

"Well Jillybean you are an official Winchester now. You got your first john Winchester ass kicking".

"Yeah thanks Dean, I personally didn't care for it very much. In fact as much as I love you and Sam and even dad, I'm kinda glad I lived with my mom for several years. At least my butt was safe for a little while."

The next day while Sam and Jilly stayed in the motel Dean and john went back to Lake Diablo and did a quick salt and burn or a body buried in the woods near the waterpark.

Jilly had no desire to go back to Lake Diablo anytime soon.


End file.
